


Resonation

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: In which Jongdae is very skilled resonator.





	Resonation

**Author's Note:**

> I would call it a body appreciation, but with a sound as a main focus. It's a shoutout to all the vocal resonation classes he must have taken in his life, which are very much paying off. His voice emission is just glorious.

It’s the vibrations. You are sure it’s because of the vibrations, but it doesn’t make it less overwhelming.

Jongdae is purring.

He has been purring for some time now, but the sound is omnipresent, it resonates on the tips of your fingers as you slowly slide them up his naked back, putting pressure in your touch, ever so slightly, little wrinkles appearing on his skin just in front of your fingertips. The slide is smooth, Jongdae’s skin glistening from oil.

The pretext was something small, something insignificant. You are not sure whether he complained about his sore muscles, or whether you were the one to propose it to him, but the result stays the same: Jongdae is spread on the bed wearing only underwear, towel under him to protect the bedding from the oil, and you are sitting on his butt. It’s the most comfortable position anyway.

Capped bottle of baby oil is seating on the night stand, but you probably won’t reach for it again – you might have been overexcited in the beginning, and you might have spilled a bit too much.

Jongdae’s hands are linked together, and he is resting his cheek on them, eyes closed.

Your fingers reach his neck, and they spread out, so your fingers can knead into his shoulders, and you pride yourself in the shiver that goes down Jongdae’s back.

You might not have the skills, but you excel in your enthusiasm. You can feel the vibrations of Jongdae’s purr on the sides of his neck, and it’s a quite wonderful sensation, because his neck seems to be resonating.

Your thumbs land on the column of his neck, circling around the protruding bones of his spine, and Jongdae adjusts his head, to rest his forehead on his hands and he moans. You can feel how the sound of his moan rolls down his spine, as it gets deeper.

Your mouth immediately goes dry – it's such an amazing thing to witness, to feel, and you want nothing more than to make him moan again, so you can feel how the vibrations spreads, how it moves down his body.

Thumbs pushed into the muscle where neck meets shoulders, and there is your moan – beginning in the base of his neck, slowly flowing down his back, and you slide your hands down the plain of his back, chasing it.

It gets you hot.

It gets you hot and pinning for more, so you slide your hands back up, sitting slightly up to put more pressure on his back, fingers together for more impact, and you are awarded with shaky groan, that only reaches his chest, but it reverberates more, and you bend forward kissing his slick shoulder. Too much liquid, it’s the only thing you can smell, Jongdae’s smell drowned under heavy oil.

The purr is back, and then Jongdae is shifting under you, forcing you to raise on your knees, as he carefully turns around so his back is on the towel.

His eyes are heavy-lidded a tell tale sign of his arousal, and when you slowly sit back down, you can feel another tell tale sign. You rest your oiled hands on his chest – he is still purring, and you chase the sound, hands sliding up his chest, leaving oily trail behind, till you reach his shoulders and neck – thumb shyly caressing skin under his Adam’s apple. It’s clearly reverberating, and the epicenter of those vibrations is just there, in his neck, and you stare at your fingers around his neck hypnotized.

“Hey.” He calls for you softly, the sound moving down on his neck, and you just hum to let him know that you are listening, when your thumb moves down, to caress the place where his neck joins his torso, a place that reverberated just now when he was speaking.

You shift ever so slightly, while sitting on his hips, legs coming even closer, but you nearly don’t realize it, lost for the feeling of his skin under your hands.

Jongdae keens. The sound is high and short, like a beacon, and it’s lodged high, just under his jaw, and you don’t think about it, your thumb immediately goes up, seeking the vibrations of his skin.

He falls silent, and you can feel the skin of your head prickling and you look up – yes, he is looking at you, eyes hooded, but intent. His stare is heavy and assessing, and you feel the wave of hotness crashing through your body, as your cheeks grow red.

He doesn’t say a word, but he keens again – sound high, and borderline annoying, but it’s reverberating under your thumb, and you can feel that, and your eyes drop from Jongdae’s face. Slowly sound morphs, dropping just a little, reverberations moving down, onto his Adam’s apple, and your finger just follows it.

It stays there, until it dies – and it does take _a long_. Jongdae’s ability to hold the sound is something you are well aware of, but in this instance it seems different. It seems like a tease.

You don’t see him moving until there are hands grabbing your wrists, leading your hands to lay flat against his neck, and your eyes jump minutely to Jongdae’s face, but he keens again and your eyes fall down to his neck. Sound begins in his jaw, and he forces it down, changing the color of the sound, making it darker, deeper. It moves under your fingers, under your palms, and then it leaves his neck.

Jongdae pushes the sound to resonate in his chest, and he uses his hold on your hands to move them down onto his chest, and you spread your fingers to feel how it vibrates with the sound, now richer, darker, so much more sensual. His keen is no longer a keen, the sound changed into moan, now edging onto a groan. Your body reacts to that, in the end, it’s nothing more than a mating call, but Jongdae is not yet done.

The sound moves down, onto his sides, so honey like, and he drags your hands down again, your fingers encircling his waist. There is a slight pause, when he needs to take a breath, body jerking, as he inhales, his sides spreading slightly, to accommodate more air, and then the sound picks up where it was cut off.

You not only feel the resonance, but you can feel how the air slowly leaves his sides, as they are slowly sucked back.

He moves your hands on his lower abdomen, and the sound deepens once more, and you know the pitch – the little hairs on your body raise, because that’s the timbre you’ve come to associate with sex. That is the sound you hear, when you are both sweaty, and nearing, that’s the sound of his low groan which marks the moment he comes.

Your pelvic floor muscles cramp, and your eyes slowly go up his chest, the trail of oil you’ve left on his skin glistening in the dimmed light.  His skin is hot, and it’s getting better of you, your mind clouded, your nostrils flared. It’s beautiful, the color of his skin, his chest, his neck, his pinkish lips, and his dark eyes. As soon as your own eyes meet them, the sound is changing again – quickly becoming lighter, brighter, and he drags your hands once again, to follow the vibrations as they rapidly moves up his body, and you try to wet your dry lips, but it’s no use.

When your hands are back on his neck, and Jongdae keens, high-pitched, and nearly ear-hurting, you bend forward and you kiss him – feeling the residue of the vibrations on his lips.


End file.
